


Vignette: When Leo Met Margie

by jld_az



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld_az/pseuds/jld_az
Summary: In the end it was a combination of archived precedent, arbitrary historical events, and a (highly formulaic) horoscope that had people seeking them out; asking to switch their wager to something closer to All Souls instead, possibly Hunter's Moon. Yes, that sounded more likely anyhow…The date, along with those either side of it, had been cleared by dinner.They celebrated their coup with an evening out, and raised a glass for the Widows and Orphans Fund.~ HRGF, ch.1
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vignette: When Leo Met Margie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980609) by [jld_az](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld_az/pseuds/jld_az). 



> _In the end it was a combination of archived precedent, arbitrary historical events, and a (highly formulaic) horoscope that had people seeking them out; asking to switch their wager to something closer to All Souls instead, possibly Hunter's Moon. Yes, that sounded more likely anyhow…_
> 
> _The date, along with those either side of it, had been cleared by dinner._
> 
> _They celebrated their coup with an evening out, and raised a glass for the Widows and Orphans Fund._
> 
> ~ HRGF, ch.1

There was a very cute, _very_ vivacious redhead at the bar that night; shooting billiards with friends at first, then taking on other patrons when they put their coin down in challenge.

Leo couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

“The longer you stare, the harder it’ll be to introduce yourself,” Tristan nudged.

“Not looking for a tumble tonight, T,” his friend replied into his pint.

“And that prevents you from saying ‘hello’ how, exactly?” Tristan’s tone was mostly level, only slightly teasing.

Leo didn’t reply; just stared into his drink for a long moment, then made an exaggerated deflection by suggesting the newest Twigs got off easy in Malwain, and maybe he should take the _next_ group of Vert candidates to Deig’a, so they too could experience the joy that was simultaneous sandcrack and trenchfoot after spending a month in Zlaturoman…

They sat and drank for a while, and Tristan purposefully did not remark on the number of times his friend lost the thread of conversation in watching the redhead — who turned out to be quite good at billiards, having run through several challengers without a loss.

But then the stranger she was playing stepped suggestively behind her while she lined up a shot, and proceeded to fold himself around to ‘help’ her-

Leo was coiled to rise when the woman spun effortlessly, and brought the heel of her palm up in a perfect jab to the intruder’s nose. He howled, reeling back and dropping to the ground, cupping his face, blood running. She scooted out of his reach, and into the protective circle of her friends.

“I’m gonna marry that woman.”

Leo’s voice was so full of conviction, it hit like a prophecy. His friend stood and reached into his pocket, pulled out a coin and examined it. Looked again at the redhead. He gave Tristan a quick glance for reassurance, smiled when he received a subtle thumb’s up, then crossed the room to put his coin down for a game.

* * *

Margorie ‘Margie, thanks’ Mills was the youngest of seven, all brothers who taught her to defend herself thankyouverymuch.

She was an Equine Veterinary pre-doctorate at Kulta University in Begma, with five lab credits left to graduate before beginning her three-year residency in the spring.

She was in town for the weekend to be a bridesmaid in a girlfriend’s wedding, but that was yesterday; so tonight she was out catching up with friends from junior college.

And she could never resist an open billiards table when she’d had a few. (Subsequently, she got better per pint.)

This was what Tristan heard about on the walk back to their room for the night.

Leo was smitten.

It was delightful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love :) Comments are moderated (for spam, not content), but always welcome. :)


End file.
